The KINGDOM HEARTS
by Lainey Anime15
Summary: “Do you remember?” It wasn’t a matter of not remembering so much as it was he wanted to forget the life he once had. Life at the KINGDOM HEARTS whore house was all he had left, it's time Sora forgot the past. SoraXRoxas, AkuRoku, SoraXRiku Rape,yaoi,agnst
1. Chapter 1

"Do you remember?" were the words uttered to him from the boy above him. his breath hot in the underlings face. Inside he screamed a million versions of "no". It wasn't a matter of not remembering so much as it was he wanted to forget the life he once had. Just looking at the superior above him hurt, just his voice reminded him of the past life he once had; the only life he had.  
flashback

"Sora!" shouted a redhead waving her arm after him. He turned around to face her and smiled.

"Hey Kairi how are you?" Sora smiled at her brightly slightly blushing. Gigging in response, she slightly kicked her feet as if she were going to ask for a favor.

"Fine, hey me and Riku are going to a party later you wanna come with? I'd like it a lot if you would Sora it's never the same when your not there, its sooooo boring." Kairi got in his face and looked into his eyes, Sora blushed furiously.

"I d-don't know K-Kairi I've got chores and it's my turn to make dinner mom's workin' late tonight."  
Kairi pouted and then quickly pressed her lips against Sora's, the boy gasped. She put on her best pout face and looked into his eyes again.

"Pweeeez Sora I'll be lonely without you!" She said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Please Sora?" Sora crumbled under pouting, it was too much for him to bear.

"Gah, alright Kairi I'll go; but my mom's gonna be so mad!" Sora scratched the back of his head trying to look nonchalant after the kiss. Kairi jumped up and down and smiled up at him.

"Yay thanks Sora! K till tonight byeeee!!" She waved after him and ran homeward. Sora was left standing there wondering what had just transpired.

'Did she kiss me because she like's me? Or did she do it because she wants me to do stuff for her again? Kairi……….stop toying with me please.' Sora thought to himself. He decided that it would be a good idea if he too headed home to do his chores quickly, middle school-er took off.

"Oh man, why did the party have to be on this side of town?!" Sora whined, completely lost. He looked around at all the filth and trash lying about; this was a bad neighborhood if he ever saw one. All the dead leaf-less trees and broken windows in the houses didn't help him make that conclusion either. He turned around one more time looking at his surroundings, '200 destiny lane where are you?'  
"The street ends at 180 destiny lane?! Its gotta be a mistake! Kairi must have written down the wrong address!" Sora was creeped out this was the bad side of town, even at 14 he was scared to be out all alone at night at least; in this neighborhood. Sora continued to walk looking around aimlessly, when he herd foot steps behind him.

"Who's there? Who's following me?! I-I'll call the cops if you don't leave me alone!" A figure stepped out from behind a house on the dirty street. The figure hooded in a black coat, all that was seen were tips of white hair poking out. Soras hear raced, panic stricken he stood there frozen as the creature approached him. "I'm not kidding s-stay away!" When the creature did not yield at these words Sora mustered up the courage to start running. the hooded figure coming right after him silently. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! GO AWAY YOU CREEP!!!" Sora screamed frightened out of his wits; the man was catching up to him now.  
'Curse my short legs' he thought whilst running for his life.

He closed his eyes for a moment when another figure popped out from in front of him; this one had blue tips of hair hanging out of the hood. Sora was trapped, he tried to stop and run another direction; but the figures had him.

"NOOOOO STOP!!1 S-SOME ONE HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" The brunette cried struggling against the two strong men he was no match for. He began to cry a little his heart pounding out of his chest. He just wanted to go home; if he had just said 'no' he wouldn't be here in the first place! "SOMEBODY ANYONE HELP ME I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!!!!!" One figure bent his head down to speak in his ear breath hot in his ear.

"Nobody is going to help you, nobody can her you screaming, and nobody wants to help you!" The taller figure whispered in his ear. The man licked the inside of Sora's ear and began to laugh. Sora began to cry harder by the idea of nobody wanting to help him. The tall man was holding his arms behind his back while the other one unbuttoned his shirt. Sora's eyes widened now knowing what these men wanted with him.

"NOOoOooOo please don't, PLEASE! I'm only 14 PLEASE DON'T PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!!……..please………..p-please…….n-n-no………stop………..s-stop!!"

Sora woke in a place he didn't know of; it wasn't his home or the dark street where he had his……unfortunate in counter. He was lying in a bed in some bedroom. This room's furniture was completely red. Even the boxers he was now; and only wearing, were silky red. Sora was still scared and now he hurt in his, ahem, southern backside. He began to shiver from the combined cold of no clothing, and his deep fear that these people who abducted him had no good planned in store for him. The door on the southern wall swung open and a boy walked in. This boy was about Sora's age and height, and look quiet a lot like him actually. Except for the fact that this boy was a blonde.

"Hey, you must be the new boy. Hi I'm Roxas, welcome to KINGDOM HEARTS."

end of flashback

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other Sora?" The superior asked the brunette his breath hot in his face. A tear slid down Sora's cheek as the older male continued to slam his hips into the frame of the underling. "Sora, are you alright? Dose it hurt? We can stop if it's too much for you." The boy shook his head, 'he's still the same, always worrying about me seeing if I'm okay………Riku why did you try and save me? Why didn't you come and look for me!? Riku soon finished up and released his seed into Sora and sighed with pleasure. "So how was it? I tried to be gentle, since its your first time and all. Sora you don't know how much I've missed you! And I didn't realize it till you were gone but……well, Sora I love you."

That was it, that was the last straw; the brunette couldn't hold it in any longer. Sora burst into tears, Riku smiled for a moment; and then realized that these were not tears of joy.

"Sora?! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Riku put his arm on Sora's shoulder, but the brunette slapped it away. He looked up at the silver haired teen his crystalline blue eyes glistening in agony; his face was twisted in anger and pain.

"YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!!!! Don't lie, you just liked the SEX! Just like EVERYONE else; your no better than the business men, old men, and even the married men!! They all just want sex! Riku I'm sorry but you are far from being my first time your two years late buddy!" Sora screamed in Riku's face he got off the bed and began picking up his clothes.

"What are you talking about?! Other men married and old!? Sora I don't understand, just how many men have you slept with?!" Sora was shaking tears falling from his sapphire eyes; sighed and looked up at him, his face holding no emotion.

"Don't you get it?!! Are you stupid?! You think I'd sleep with guy like them if I had a choice?!!! You really want to know where I've been these two years? I KIDNAPPED and sold into slavery and prostitution! THAT'S where I've been OKAY?! You think I could count on my friends to come looking for me, but no NOBODY looked for me; NOBODY helped me when I SCREAMED for help as I was being raped!!! So don't tell me you love me, I gave that idea up a looong time ago." Sora ran out of the room and into the Riku's bathroom. He quickly dressed and stood there looking in the mirror, 'how could I get this upset? Hadn't I gotten over the fact that I was dealt a crooked hand in the game of fates? How pathetic, I really am pathetic aren't I?' Sora wanted to puke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi I'm Roxas, welcome to KINGDOM HEARTS." Those words would live in infamy, forever echoing in his mind. "Welcome" He thought again and again, lying awake at night trying to figure out how they could actually say "welcome" to him. A welcome is usually in order of a place a person wants to go, or chooses to go. Where did they get off trying to "welcome" him?! Like he chose to join their band of gallivanting whores; fucking every man that walked through the doors.

"-Welcome to KINGDOM HEARTS" the blonde boy spoke, face holding no particular emotion; Sora assumed all emotion and individual thought had been fucked out him. Surely this would not be his fate too? Sora just stared at the blonde that had informed him his name was 'Roxas'; how could he be so casual? Like working at as a prostitute was normal; then again maybe it was to him.

"Are you gonna sit there and gawk at me all day, or a are you gonna tell me your name? 'Cause I can tell ya right now we haven't all day; believe me" Roxas spoke getting a slight temper with Sora. The brunette gulped thickly. When he didn't respond Roxas rolled his blue eyes angrily and stalked over to where Sora was sitting on the satin red sheets. He flicked Sora in the head and got close to his face there blue eyes rivaling each other.

"Is there anything in there?" the blonde said referring to the brunettes head. "Helllllooooo? Anyone home? Come on! Just say something damn it! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Roxas spat growing impatient with the mute Sora before him. Sora opened his mouth carefully, trying to form words.

"I'm….Sora" he said quietly looking down at the sheets, feeling ashamed for not being able to speak such simple words. The blonde smiled at the small feat, his talking meant he wasn't completely traumatized; making Roxas' job a hell of a lot easier.

"Good now that we have you talking tell me a little about yourself, Sora" The blonde gazed lazily at Sora his blue eyes piercing the brunettes. Sora wasn't quiet sure how to respond to such a casual question in a place like this. Well….Sora didn't really know where he was….just assumed the place had to do with sex seeing as how when he woke up he was only in satin boxers.

"Ah um…well I like to fence; you know like with the padded suits and dull swords and stuff……and I like DDR……and techno…..and kittens…..the color blue and the beach a lot….., I like to rave and stuff with neon lights, pixy-sticks are my favorite kind of candy ummm…that's about it I think." The brunette rambled nervously. For some reason he felt he could trust Roxas, he seemed so….familiar.

"Oh yeah and I LOVE Roller Disco!" Sora piped um remember his passion for the so-called sport.

Roxas giggled a little, he could picture Sora in a Dark Blue crush velvet pantsuit with a gold belt skating around with pixy-sticks in each hand and a glow stick around his neck. The whole image seemed utterly hilarious; and had no doubt Sora put his whole heart into memorizing the dance moves and lyrics to the Bee Gee's songs. Roxas was definitely trying to stifle his urge to burst out in laughter.

"How do you feel about karaoke?" Roxas asked almost knowing the answer would be a 'yes'. Sure enough Sora's eyes lit up with glee.

"I knew I forgot something! I LOVE it! Especially j-pop!" The brunette almost jumped up with excitement that Roxas liked it too.

"That's good we do a lot of Karaoke here; definitely a lot of j-pop since most of us here are Japanese. I gotta warn you though, I'm the KING of Karaoke; I have a crown and everything. I suppose you can be the _queen;_ pun intended of course!" Roxas laughed out loud, Sora obviously not understanding the 'pun-intended' remained silent. When Roxas finally calmed his hysteria he looked at Sora in front of him with his head tilted in confusion.

"What don't you get it? Come on, your gay, you know queen?" Sora looked taken back by this comment.

"Gay?! I'm not gay, I even have a girlfriend….well sorta anyway; we've kissed before and stuff."

"What?! What do you mean your not gay? How could you still want a woman after being raped?! I know I couldn't imagine being with a woman!" Roxas burst out at Sora, the brunette jumped a little because Roxas had jumped to his feet and got in Sora's face again.

"How did you know I was raped?!! Were you one of the ones who did that to me?!"

"Sora don't be naïve, all of us here have been raped ; that's just how KINGDOM HEARS works. They fuck the straight out of you, so that you don't think about women; cause trust me you'll forget they ever existed in a place like this." Sora's face look horror struck; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Roxas had the same thing done to him too?! Just how many people have they raped? Just what is the KINGDOM HEARTS?

"What exactly is this place anyway?" Roxas took a deep breath, that was the million dollar question; that Roxas had wanted to avoid telling Sora.

"To be frank…..this is a whore house, a brothel of men, a sick man's harem; do you get Sora? We're slaves. Both of us, not under control of our own bodies; with no escape what so ever." the blonde whispered darkly, his gaze resting at his feet.

"No…." Sora whispered helplessly, he grabbed Roxas's shirt pulled face toward his own. His blue eyes searching Roxas's matching ones. "What do you mean no escape? Haven't you tried?!"

"Do you think I haven't, everyone has at least once….but the price you pay for trying to run…"Roxas visibly shuddered, his eyes hold a look of fear; Sora looked crestfallen. "Sora just; just don't do it okay? I don't want you to go through what I did….." Roxas looked very stern, his eyes appeared to be looking into Sora's soul. Roxas gripped his shoulders tightly when the brunette looked doubtful, and the shook him." Sora, you've gotta promise me; I'm not kidding! Nobody has ever escaped, they've got ties to the Yakuza…….promise me right now!"

"But Rox-" Sora started, but was cut of by the persistent blonde.

"Promise me!"His eyes looking into Sora's with fierce intesity.

"I promise." Sora looked down at the ground, he could feel the familiar sting of tears forming in his eyes. His chest ached , was this what he was left to? Was this going to be the rest of his existence ? Left to be fuck by god only knows who, for the rest of his life. Not ever knowing true love, marriage; or children? Never seeing his family again; his chest throbbed painfully at that thought. He loved his family more than any one teenage boy should. Without his family Sora was lost. He couldn't stop the tears, or the loud sobs that accompanied them. Roxas grabbed his chest, he knew all too well how this felt; such a deep sense of hopelessness that came with knowing their fate. Roxas doubted there was much in the world that could compete with the pain the boy in front of him was feeling. He was loosing his life basically, and everything in it he held dear. The blonde wrapped his arms around the young teen, gently stroking his back. Sora clutched on to the blonde, glad to have some tenderness toward his plight. If he didn't have Roxas, Sora was sure he'd die; if not by his own hands he'd be killed by trying to run from this hell hole.

"It'll be okay Sora, I'm here for you." Sora buried his face into Roxas's chest and sniffled, at least he had Roxas. Right now that seemed to be all he needed.

The brunette looked into the mirror, disgusted with the way he acted. How could he let Riku get under his skin like that? Plenty of men had told Sora after climax that they loved him. Why did it upset him so much that Riku said it? Was it because when he'd spent his first night at KINGDOM HEARTS Riku was all he could think of?

"God fucking damn it" Sora whispered his head leaning against the cool glass of the mirror. "Damn it, damn it god damn it…" this could not be happening to him, why was god doing this to him…he just become used to his life; was it that fun for god to mess with him? Sora's face was cold and sticky from sweat. His stomach churned, he was going to be sick if he didn't leave Riku's apartment. There was a soft nock on the bathroom door, Sora felt his stomach give on final warning lurch. He reached for the porcelain bowl and spewed the contents of his stomach; albeit wasn't much, into the white bowl. Tears from the pressure fell down his face, and his throat burned as more came up to be ejected. He choked as he herd Riku's voice.

"Sora are you okay?! Open the door, your not feeling well!! Sora-" that was all he herd as he belched more into the toilet, which by now was barely anything. He began a series of dry heaving. Once he calmed a bit, Riku attempted to speak; but Sora began to heave again. Sora took deep breaths and pulled out his cell phone. He had to get out of here; luckily the bathroom had a window. He pressed number 2 on his speed dial and prayed his savior would answer. After sever anxious rings the so-called savior answered.

"Y'ello?" said a deep husky voice, Sora sighed a little; already feeling better.

"Hey it's me Sora" he whispered afraid Riku was still at the door, Sora reached up and turned the vent fan on.

"Hey, um where the HELL are you?! Your ass in so much trouble! Siax has been looking for you like EVERYWHERE……he's gonna taddle to Xemnas you know it." Sora groaned knowing he was going to be punished.

"Yeah about that, do you think you could pick me up? I need to get out of this place like A.S.A.P…….lets just say it was a house call"

"House call? I hope your gonna get paid well to make up for missing half the day; so was it good at least?" Sora gagged loudly, ready to continue vomiting at the thought of Riku's 'love' for him. "I guess not; you know me and Rox were like totally worried, don't do this shit again Sora."

"Fucking trust me it won't happen again; _ever_. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys; it seemed like a good idea at the time……" Sora gave his savior the address of Riku's apartment and he quickly climbed out the bathroom window; wanting to say good-bye forever to not only this memory, but to Riku as well.


	3. Chapter 3

He listened to the crunching under his feet as he made his trek to the street corner. It was quiet cold, he was now wishing he'd worn his sweater like Roxas said to. It was at times like these he wished he smoked, not he ever liked smoke or smoking; just that hot smoke entering his lungs would probably feel pretty good in this weather. Plus…I mean how cool does someone look smoking on the corner of the street; standing denying the cold any shivers. Well he thought it looked cool anyway! Fists in his pockets he wondered if his ride would ever arrive; after what he just experience it couldn't come soon enough for him.

"Sora!" He herd a familiar voice call. Sora wanted to hide. To escape somehow; was likely to get lost if he ran; plus he'd miss his ride. He cringed as he felt the strong arms wrap around him.

"Sora, why did you go out the window?! It's freezing out, come back inside and explain this to me! Come on Sora; you're already sick." Sora said nothing he just stared at the ground, he then remembered the words of the man on the phone. 'House call? I hope you're gonna get paid for missing half the day' The brunette felt a wicked smile slip on his lips. One of which there was no happiness.

"You want to help me Riku?" He questioned innocently, still not facing Riku. The silver haired teen squeezed Sora tighter; trying to pull the other to his body.

"You know I want to Sora, I'll do anything just name it!" Riku sounded desperate as his cheek slid next to Sora's holding the boy even tighter.

"Give me $200"

"What?! Are you kidding, Sora I'm not going to let you go back there!" He pulled Sora's shoulders and turning him so he was facing Riku. Sora was surprised to see the actual hurt in the older man's eyes; but he wasn't going to let Riku's feelings phase him.

"If you really want to help then that's what you can do for me. I'm in deep trouble for going to your house; if I come back with $200 then they won't punish me."

"But you can't go back!"

"They already know where I am, and are coming to get me; if I ran now they'd find me in no time. I would be seriously punished then; you wouldn't want that now would you Riku?" Sora's face grew hard, the only way he could get Riku to leave him alone was to break his heart. Sora felt no remorse in doing this. "If my being free means I'd have to spend my time with you; I rather stay a slave. I can't stand how you act like you love me; and like you still _know_ me. Riku I've changed, I'm not that sweet innocent boy, always smiling laughing easily; I'll never be that person again. That is the Sora you love, not this used up piece of ass, that's only value is how much money he can make from sex. I'm not nice, and I'm not happy; and far from innocent. So tell me, what part of me do you still love; what are you clinging to? The idea that I love you? Because I don't, not now or ever." Riku's face looked very crestfallen, Sora could see hints of tears in his eyes. Riku got out his wallet and placed four $50 in Sora's hand.

"Hope that makes you happy; at least one of us will get something out of this…..mistake." Riku turned quickly and bean to run back to his apartment. Sora's chest began to throb, how could he be so cruel? Because the world had been cruel to him. But that was no reason to take it out on Riku…..

"RIKU" The boy stopped looking over his shoulder, small streams flowing from his crystalline eyes. His chest throbbed harder, he'd never seen Riku cry before. Sora's face formed a sad smile, his eyes holding a small amount of kindness.

"Thanks for trying to help me….but its far too late; you're better off forgetting about me and living your life. This is for the best." Sora waved to Riku and turned to face the road again. Sadly Riku missed the tears that followed the goodbye.

flashback

Roxas regretted this next thing he had to teach the brunette. He really didn't want to do this to him. They were already fast friends, he wished life wasn't like this; but there was nothing he could do. He basically had to teach him everything step by step, physically; like Axel had done for him. Part of that was why him and Axel were so close, but Roxas remembered hating Axel for a long ,long time. But he didn't comply this the superiors orders; he'd severely punished. As much as he cared of Sora, he wasn't willing to be punished for him. They had been having a good time these past few weeks, with all the karaoke, techno, and booze. Roxas had managed to get the kid shit face his first night; to say the least it was slightly amusing. Singing crazy j-pop songs while drunk, standing on the bar; trying to read the characters. Everyone was cheering him on or laughing until they couldn't breathe. The kid was an absolute blast, to be honest. But it was about time for Sora to start working at KINGDOM HEARTS. The superiors usually allow a few weeks for new kids to recuperate from they're rough 'arrival'. Roxas's job was to teach Sora how to be, put blatantly, a whore; at least one worth $100 a lay. And lets face it, with Sora's body, that won't be much of a stretch.

Roxas walked down the hall ways to his room number XIII, he pushed open the deep red door quietly/ He assumed Sora was still sleeping, or if he was awake; had a massive hangover. The kid really out did himself last night. Roxas peaked his head through the door and saw Sora asleep on his satin sheet bed. Roxas walked over to the adorable brunette and gently shook him.

"Hey Sora, time to wake up, come on Sora; wake up." the Brunette grumbled and shook his head slightly declining Roxas's request to enter the world of the living. "So-Ra don't make me get Axel; you don't want one of _his_ surprises ; trust me!" Sora mumbled something about liking surprises. Roxas grinned a little; this would be fun to watch. Roxas quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the redhead. He slapped it closed quickly and waited for Axel. The door opened and the desired redhead entered, with himself and nothing else. In other words, naked. Roxas chuckled at the grin Axel was wearing. Roxas resisted the urge to call Axel a "fire crotch" it was so fun to tease Axel with that. It drove him crazy how much he hated it, even though that's exactly what he was. Axel tiptoes over to the bed and gently climb in and wrapped his body around the sleeping Sora. The boy began to become grumpy, slightly sweating from Axel's extremely warm body. The boy soon woke up, his eyes fluttering open gently.

"Roxas, get off its too hot" Sora told the body that was sprawled out all over him. It took Sora a moment to register that it wasn't Roxas with his leg across his waist laying crotch to crotch with him. Sora looked down and saw a sheepish Axel looking up from his chest. The redhead licked his lips. Sora flipped. The brunette jumped a foot in the air away from the bed, the covers traveling with him. Axel struck a sexy pose as his body was exposed to the somewhat innocent boy.

"So I take it that there's no round two?" Axel said pouting Sora looked horrified. Roxas threw his head back and laughed. The brunette glared at his friend not aware that Axel was closing the gap between them, calculating his next move. Sora turned forward to deal with the crazed redhead; only to have him an inch from his face. "Sooooooraaaa! Come on! We had so much fun last night, why are you playing coy now? I mean you're the one who asked me!" Roxas howled with laughter again enjoying Axel's amazing acting abilities.

"Sh-shut up Axel we didn't have sex! I remember. But hypothetically speaking, how could you take advantage of a poor drunk boy like me!" Sora pouted covering his eyes not wanting to the "fire" anymore.

"Do you remember? Cause I didn't take advantage of you, I was trashed to man. But you came up unbuckling my belt and lickin' your lips; how do I say no to that?" Sora's face was beat red, at Axel's pseudo-sincerity.

"Shut up! Nuh-uh, I didn't do that! Would you put something on! Cover that fire crotch please! I don't wanna see it!" Axel's face left its joking manner and became embarrassed and upset. Roxas fell to the floor unable to stop laughing.

"Shut up Roxas! I am not a 'fire crotch' Roxas I am seriously gonna punch you!" Axel grumbled his face red. Roxas tried to stifle his laughs so he didn't hurt his friends feelings.

"But Axel…….your red down there…that's the definition of a fire crotch…..isn't it?"

"Will you both shut up if I put clothes on?" Axel grabbed the first pair of undergarments he saw, which happened to be Sora's blue girl panties with little dark blue hearts on them and 'heart breaker' printed on the butt. they were about to bust at the seams in the front. Sora looked horrified once again and began to pout.

"Axel! Those are mine! Uhhhh Axel!!! Your gonna stretch them out!!" The younger teen pouted and began to flail his arms about helplessly.

"Tough shit little man, you shouldn't have made fun me."

"But there my favorite……"

"Too bad, there _mine_ now!" and with that Axel strolled out proudly, not embarrassed to be seen so scantly clad, and in girl panties no less.

"Nooooo!" The little brunette cried as he watch his 'heart breakers' walk out the room. Sora folded his arms in a pitiful pout. He glanced at Roxas who was still stifling his laughter. "Rox you're a meanie!"

"I'm sorry Sora, but I told you; Axel's surprises are always strange…..and somewhat humorous." Roxas said leaning against the wall now taking deep breaths to recover from the hilarity he just experienced.

"This situation was NOT funny Roxas! Next time get a bucket of water to wake me up!" Sora pout growing by the minute. Roxas walked over to the brunette and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Don't worry Sora, he'll give them back; after he's done with them. Axel may act tough but he's a total softy trust me. Now, you need to get dressed we've wasted too much time there are only a few hours before opening time; and there are things I need to teach you." The two boys looked at one another, feeling the heavy air separating them. Roxas didn't want to teach Sora this, and Sora did not want to take part in this economy based of flesh. Sora's heart hurt at the pained expression on the blonde wore. He silently knew there was no other way; he was going to become a whore just like his friend. Weather he wanted to or not. "Sora…." Roxas attempted trying not to betray his new friend.

"I know, there isn't any other way…." What Sora didn't realize is exactly 'what' Roxas had to teach him; but more importantly was the 'how'.

end of flashback

Sora folded his arms and held them close to his body in an attempt to keep warm. It was still freezing out, he wiped the tear from his face. Why was he thinking about all of this now? Hadn't this been buried ancient past to him by now? Sora couldn't say he didn't enjoy the whole ordeal, but they were things he wasn't ready to have done to him. If it had happened now, Sora would welcome it with open arms; he liked himself some Roxy. But then he didn't feel ready to handle that much ; even if it had all felt……amazing. Sora didn't hate Roxas for doing it, he knew he had to; and was extremely glad that it was Roxas who had 'taught' him. If it had been anyone else, he would have felt extremely violated. It helped that he did have a small crush on Roxas; okay a lot more than just a crush. But the part that irritated him was using these new 'techniques' on strangers. Mostly middle aged business men, who were in unhappy marriages; unwilling to admit their homosexuality. The idea made Sora's skin crawl; well not the idea, but the actual feeling made him sick. No matter how he tried to become numb to it still hurt him; emotionally not physically.

flash back

"Welcome sir to the KINGDOM HEARTS. What would be your pleasure tonight?" Spoke the superior his deep voice sounding across the room like pure velvet. The short stout man stood in awe at the number of boys presented before him. All wearing the standard boys school uniform. An all black suit jacket and pants with a pink undershirt and red silk tie. There was a pink heart insignia on the breast pocket with red cursive stitching that read "KH academy". The man appeared to be at a loss for words, which happened quiet often as he looked upon all attractive boys, not one was displeasing to the eye.

"Tell me good sir, what kind of boy are you looking for tonight? Do you have an certain age, body type, or disposition in mind?" The man look thoroughly embarrassed to be here, so casualty talking about sex.

"Please sir don't be so shy, they are all here for _you_" superior spoke his arm sweeping across you room offering him the choice of any boy. Some of them were winking at him and licking there lips, others were pretending to hide blush.; while some of them were trying to hide all together. One of those hiding was Sora. He was doing his best to hide behind Axel and Roxas. But being so short they put him right in the front row next to Roxas and Zexion. Sora was trying to keep his eyes away from the man too, not wanting to be noticed.

"Um I think I want a short boy, small, shy boy." Sora cringed he was short and small! Xemnas walked up to the front row of boys and motioned them forward.

"And age? They are ranging from 14-16 Roxas and Sora being the youngest and Demyx being the oldest in this category. The man looked upon all of the boys carefully weighing his decision a great deal. "The shy ones, sir would be these four" he pulled Sora, Roxas, Demyx , and Zexion forward. He studied Roxas for a while, and glanced at Sora often. Every time he looked Sora's way; he felt ready to retch.

"This one, the little brunette." his eyes traveling over Sora's body in lust. He shivered and clutched on to Roxas's arm tightly. He did NOT want to go with this man. He held on to Roxas tighter still, his knuckles turning white. The superior looked down at Sora and tried to pry his hands from the blondes sleeve; he would not budge. Xemnas looked furious, but Sora ignored it. He just wanted to stay here with Roxas and Axel, and all his other new friends. He didn't want be……..violated again.

"Sora….I'm sorry, you have to go; please if you don't let go you'll be punished!" Roxas whispered to Sora trying to free his arm from Sora. Axel ruffled the brunette's hair in encouragement, though his face was gravely somber. This was all Axel could do for him; he couldn't form his heart wouldn't let him. All of the boys looked on at Sora's breaking down. They all remembered the pain they were witnessing. Roxas slightly choked on a sob as he saw the tears flowing from Sora's eyes. "You, gotta go Sora…you gotta; there isn't any other way…." Sora looked up into Roxas's eyes deeply hurt. He knew the blonde was trying to protect him, but didn't want the blonde to let him go that easily.

"But Roxas…" The brunette pleaded burying his face in Roxas's shoulder. Roxas lightly pushed Sora off of him, brunette looked like a kicked puppy as he fell to the floor. The blonde was full out crying now, not hiding it from the customer or the superior.

"Just go Sora……GO! You have to…….please, I don't want to see you hurt anymore than you have to….." The blonde turned away not facing the little brunette anymore. Axel took Roxas into his chest holding him tightly. The redhead looked at Sora and mouthed 'please', the boy closed his eyes and stood up. He did his best to ignore Roxas's shaking shoulders and muffled sobs. He lead the man to the room Xemnas had given him a key to.

"This way sir." he said his voice offering no warmth as it usually did. Sora unlocked the door and held it open to the man that he would soon offer his body to.

end of flash back

Sora sighed and shook his head, what was wrong with him today? Was this Riku's influence? Well at least he didn't leave with completely bad terms like Sora had wanted; it did make him feel a little bit better to have been nice to Riku….after breaking his heart. Sora had to stop thinking like this! He needed to get back to his usual self, smiling. What would his normal self do if he was cold? Jumping jacks duh….right in front of the road for all to see.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13.." Sora stopped as he saw a red convertible approaching him. The tinted passenger window slid down and a redheaded man with black aviator sunglasses looked at him with curiosity. Sora began to laugh knowing Axel had seen his jumping jacks.

"Hey sweet thang, you need a ride?" Axel said his cigarette hanging dangerously out of his mouth the ash about to fall on his leather seats. Sora chuckled and slipped into the car, when he was around Axel he just couldn't be sad. He was going to be okay, as long as he had his friends; he could keep going on.


	4. Chapter 4

The silver haired teen closed the door behind him with a strange amount of gentleness, considering the situation he had just been through. 

'Oh my Sora, my sweet innocent, beautiful Sora, where have you gone, and who took you away?' He thought, his back resting against the door he had so gingerly closed. The boy could feel his legs giving out, well, more or less, he was not willing to give the effort required to stand. It had been so, so painfully long since he had seen the dear boy, how could things have gone this wrong without his knowing? How could he let such a plight befall HIS beloved Sora?! Clearly, Sora had suffered immensely over the two years of his absence to the silver teen's life. Millions of questions were running through his mind. 

'How could this happen? How could his disappearance go unnoticed by both the police, and Sora's parents?' He now clearly remembered that at school, the teachers told him Sora had moved overseas to live with his relatives in Japan. That was now, clearly a lie! Just how deep did this "KINGDOM HEARTS" influence reside?! The organization clearly had ties to both the government and the Yakuza, who knows what other groups were under the control of KINGDOM HEARTS. One thing Riku knew for sure, he was NOT going to sit by and do nothing! Sora would be free, he would see to it! The adolescent pulled out his cell phone; he hoped that his favorite brunette's parents still had the same phone number.

He could not recall a time in which he had felt more anxiety than now. His blue eyes were fixed on the carpet beneath him as he quickly paced back and forth. He was sure Sora had tried to run away! Had he not made Sora promise years ago not to even try?! There was absolutely no way he would be able to touch the dinner setting on the table, growing colder by the second. Gods! The things they would do to Sora upon his return home! His poor, poor Sora! Roxas, like all the others, had tried to run one time before; the punishment when he was drug home was…of unspeakable horrors. The small blonde could feel the razor sharp hooks on the leather whip even still. The whip of the superior being the mildest of tools used and the only tool Roxas would allow himself to remember. Oh, God the suspense was unbearable! He could not let Sora have the same fate, not if there was something he could do about it! Life at the KINGDOM HEARTS was hard enough, especially for Sora; who, even after two years was still emotionally scarred after every customer. Roxas knew very well no matter how tough or cold a facade Sora put up he was still the soft, caring boy that is easily hurt and frightened.

The blonde turned on his heel to begin his track back to the other side of the room when he came face to face with the being he abhorred the most in this world, even more than the superior. The wicked grin on his demonic face was just a screaming reminder of his arrival to KINGDOM HEARTS. The bluenette had done his job to take Roxas's virginity; however, his methods were nothing less the macabre, just looking at the beast in front of him sent shivers down his spine. What was worse is that the man knew Roxas was afraid of him, thus giving the fiend the upper hand in every situation.

"Roxas, it has been four hours now, I hardly believe Sora is 'on a walk' at this point. Tell me Roxas, do you know where your protégé is? If are you are indeed covering for him you know that you will receive his punishments and then punishments of your own. Now, something tells me you would not like to be disciplined by me again, am I correct?" The vile yellow eyes of disgusting animal looked Roxas up and down as if he were tonight's dinner. The hunger for the blonde's body in the man's gaze made Roxas quake and tremble; fear paralyzing him as he was unable to move from where he stood. 

"I wish I knew where Sora was, but, as I told you Saix, last thing I heard from him was that he was going on a walk!" Roxas tried to bark at Saix, but his voice shook as much as his body, aiding the blue-haired brute in terrifying him. 

"Well, I know I don't have to remind you what will happen to you if I find you are lying to me Roxas. In addition, this time, there will not be a damn thing Axel can do to stop me. Superior is furious at the both of you, even if Sora has not done anything wrong; you are still obligated to watch over him. Letting him out of your site for this long is an easy cause for severe punishment. But, if you tell me where Sora is, I might let your punishment slide, maybe." The younger boy swallowed, hard. He knew Saix was trying to use his fear tactics, but God, the blonde couldn't help but fall for them, especially since Axel was out looking for Sora. Roxas wished he really DID know where Sora was, the brunette was getting his ass in HUGE trouble, literally!

"As, much as I would like to tell you where he is, I honestly do not have that information. I am sorry for loosing track of Sora, I assumed he was going on a walk like he always does, I had expected him home in an hour…" 

"It seems as though you have given me no choice but to take action against your negligence in keeping track of your protégé, come Roxas, follow me." Saix held a hand out to the blonde that he knew he could not refuse. The glimmering white fangs exposed in his smile were enough for Roxas to know what awaited him. He would not be "on-the-job" for some time after Saix was through with him. Roxas could hear his heart racing in his ears as they walked down the stairs to the bluenette's dungeon-of-a-room. Roxas prayed that Axel would call him soon with Sora's location before Saix defiled him again.

The leather upholstery in the red convertible felt more like home than anything he'd felt in a long, long time. The roaring engine was music to his ears, despite the destination the engine was taking them. It was good to be in a place where he knew what to expect, even if it happened to be a whore house. Just being near the redhead was enough to put him at ease for the time being. Sora heaved a contented sigh as he leaned back further into the leather seat. 

"So, Sora where and exactly what were you doing at that guys house?" Sora's content quiet moment was shattered, as he had expected, after all he had been gone from his "home" for four and a half hours, which was not tolerated, ever. 

"Well, I can't say it was the best idea I ever had, and I'm sorry for making you and Rox worry." Axel grunted as he flicked his used up cigarette out the window. He braked and took a long hard look at the little brunette in the passenger side seat. 

"Well, I wasn't that worried about you myself, but Roxas is another story. You should be sorry for worrying him! He cares about you too much if you ask me. And, Roxas has a lot on his plate already he doesn't need to be losing sleep and meals wondering where you've wandered off to. You know he is responsible for you and your ware bouts, and he is delaying the superior from putting 'run-away' status on you as we speak. You better be fucking grateful." Axel spat at Sora while digging out a fresh cigarette. Axel had always been overly concerned for Roxas, seeing as the blonde was his protégé. It hurt Sora a bit to hear Axel speak to him in such a stern manner. But, he knew that the redhead was right, there was a lot on the line for Roxas, if Sora should screw up. He also knew Axel would not stand for anyone putting Roxas in harm's way, even if it was the Blonde's own Protégé. Axel would not hesitate to kick Sora's ass if he somehow accidently harmed Roxas. "Look, ok yeah I was worried, and I don't mean to come off as a dick, but I won't stand for Roxas's being on the line because you messed up. Roxas is…very important to me, you know that above all others that he is my number one concern. So, just make sure when you get back to apologize to him and do whatever he says is best for you, at least for a little while?" 

Sora had to blink, he was pretty sure he never herd Axel speak to him in such an intimate way. Was he confessing some other feelings he had for Roxas beside's being his mentor? Sora had been pretty sure the red head had sexual feelings toward Roxas since they did have sex pretty often. But, the idea of Axel having an actual, emotional attachment to the blonde…was actually not all that surprising. 

"I know, I am sorry Axel…I got caught up in the past I guess you could say…for a split second I thought that, maybe, just maybe; that we might be able to get out of here." Sora sighed trying to act like it didn't bother him, God; Riku really had done some irreversible damage to him. The redhead's face softened and he ran a hand through the soft brown spikes. 

"Yeah, I have those days sometimes too…like when Marluxia gives me a certain look…" The man visibly shivered at these words and took a long drag of his cigarette to calm himself. Sora recognized the look in Axel's eyes, it was the same one in Roxas's eyes when he thought Sora wasn't watching, and it was the same in the brunette's own eyes when he was alone and nothing occupying his mind, his thoughts would always drift to the past. There was always a hollow throb in his chest that followed these thoughts, and every once in a while, a broken sob as well.  
Sora knew Axel was done talking by the distant gaze he gave the grey road as he drove; the older man's mind was now only consumed by his own troubled past, that and the always present in his mind, Roxas. The rest of the car ride was eerily silent; it is strange for two people to be contemplating almost identical memories of separate incidents that happened to two different individuals. It can be assumed when thoughts this similar occur; there would be no need for words, only an understood silence. For once, these thoughts did not drowned him, he felt a little better knowing that Axel's cross to bear was exactly the same.

His own screams of pain were all that could be heard as they echoed off the stone walls of the dungeon. He wished that the pain was great enough to make him pass out, but alas, it was only on the low side of excruciating. The arms pinned above his head began to shake in the chains that held them there; his legs had finally given out on him, his entire body weight was being supported by the limp shaking arms, adding an additional layer of pain. He could see a large puddle of crimson at his feet, not only caused by the cat o' nine tails that had lacerated flesh of his back, or the cuts in his writs that sprung forth gratuitous amounts of the warm liquid life that had collected on the floor beneath him. No, a large portion of the vermillion rain had come from his punishers penetration techniques. While he was used to penetration, there are always ways to make someone bleed. He could hear his teeth making a sickening cracking noise as the clenched tighter, being penetrated again. 

"Roxasssssss," the punisher breathed wickedly in his ear, causing his stomach to twist painfully. "You are far more beautiful when sullied in your own life essence, I would like to see more," he spoke aloud, seemingly to no one but himself. The blonde did his best to ignore these words as they struck utter terror into him. This…beast was the one being on the planet that could cause him to cower with a glance. He had been the first to ever touch the boy intimately, and it had been the worst experience of his life. Roxas buried it deep inside for Sora, but he was still very wounded by this fiend who is greedily thrusting himself into the blonde. Each thrust causes pain to rack his body, mind, and soul. The young boy could not think of a single thing that he could ever do to go through a living Hell such as this. 

"I love your anguished cries, they are adorable, and I want to hear more of them!" The blue haired creature spoke this time directed at Roxas; he quickened his pace causing searing pain to erupt throughout the teen's body. He could feel his blood trickling down his legs on to the floor as the monster pierced him over and over continuing to increase in speed. The demon soon took a hold of Roxas's throat and slammed him into the wall nearest them. 

"Say my name when I cum." He breathed venomously and licking his lips at Roxas's terrified visage. The blonde quickly closed his eyes and shook his head vigorously in decline. The blue haired monster proceeded to punch the boy repeatedly until he screamed. "I said, say my name when I cum," the pitiful blonde weakly shook his head again.  
"N-never!" He squeaked, the one thing that kept him sane was to not utter his name, he couldn't, and it would destroy him!  
"Well, if you won't," he began with an impish grin spreading across his evil features, yellow eyes burning with desire, "then Sora will!" With those words the blonde could feel his heart begin to crumble, he couldn't allow himself to say his name, but he couldn't allow Sora to be harmed, not his dear little Sora. Tears began to fall as he felt himself began to betray his soul, he would suffer endless torture if it would save Sora from receiving even a single whip lash. Roxas took a sharp breath and visibly went slack in his shackles, his blue eyes looking completely numb. 

"I will…I will say your name." That was all the demon needed to hear and eagerly continued to tear the teen asunder with his phallus and at break-neck, almost animalistic speed. The blonde could feel his voice grow hoarse, his screams growing weaker as they grew more frequent until he felt fangs bite deeply into his neck as the beast released inside of him. He knew, he had to say it, and with one last stabbing thrust it willed the air from the teen's lungs, enough to utter that terrible name. 

"SAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAXXXXX!!!"  
The red head froze, his hand on the knob of The KINGDOM HEARTS front gate, half a mile away from the main mansion, as he heard the loudest scream in his entire life.


End file.
